vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Absol
|-|Absol= |-|Mega Absol= Summary Absol (Japanese: アブソル, Absol) is a Dark-type Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Absol using the Absolite. As Mega Absol, its fur is longer overall, and the increased energy coursing through its body makes the fur at the back of its mane stand on end, so that it appears to have wings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Absol | Mega Absol Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies. Peaks at 100 Classification: Dark Type, Disaster Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Precognition, Psychic Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Via Me First), Power Nullification (Via Taunt), Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Can lower the stamina of the opponent with Pressure, High Resistance to Mind Manipulation and other psychic attacks as well as Sleep Manipulation, Attack is boosted when hit by Darkness Manipulation via Justified, Afterimage Creation, Fear Manipulation | Same (Minus Justified and Pressure) with Aura and Attack Reflection of status moves, High level Fear Manipulation (Its presence alone can literally scare people to death, and whipping its wing-like fur sends out an intimidating aura) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Should scale to other Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Trained specimens pushing around boulders their own size metric ton range) | Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountian Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Razor Wind and Psycho Cut Standard Equipment: Life Orb (Significantly boosts all of Absol's attacks, but damages Absol each time), Absolite Intelligence: Absol are generally either timid and/or heavily suspicious creatures, shunning social interaction with humans (and possibly other Pokémon species, though this is not documented) and inhabiting extremely inaccessible environments in seclusion. However, the species on average does appear to harbor a powerful sense of compassion, empathy and possibly even a moral code of conduct of sorts, with specimens consistently recorded going outside their comfort zones to alert humans of impeding natural disasters, even at the risk of persecution from ignorance and fallacious correlation with the disasters they predict. Absol are also highly cunning organisms, easily intelligent enough to understand basic human commands Weaknesses: Weak against Fighting, Bug, and Fairy type attacks | Absol can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded Notable Attacks/Techniques * Pressure: Absol's primary special ability. Most Absol can either reflexively or consciously exert an intangible field of supernaturally oppressive force in combat situations, which forces opponents to exert twice as much stamina in technique and/or mêlée performance for the duration of the field's presence on the battlefield. The field's effects should only be applicable to organisms or entities up to (and not at or beyond) the level of Legendary Pokémon. * Super Luck: Absol's secondary special ability. Many other Absol possess a (presumably) genetic abnormality that results in a noticeable, uncontrollable and entirely positive enhancement of probability exclusively to themselves, enhancing the likelihood of inflicting critical damage with an attack, triggering the side-effects of appropriate techniques much more often or simply heightening the chance of self-beneficial events that are of a coincidental nature in occurring. * Justified: Absol's hidden (tertiary) special ability. A select few Absol possess spirits of such purity and valor that attacks composed of darkness and negative energy, though still capable of inflicting physical trauma, actually serve to enhance the offensive power of these specimens upon direct contact. * Magic Bounce: Mega Absol's sole special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, these Absol will passively manifest a mystical 'mirror' around their bodies which reflects back any and all techniques at the user(s), under the sole condition that they do not administer direct physical trauma as part of the attack: reflected abilities include 'entry hazards' (such as spikes littered across the opponent's side of the battlefield), status techniques which beget various physical and mental ailments (such as third-degree burns, bodily paralysis, forceful sleep, etc.) and moves which manipulate the physical attributes of Mega Absol. 'Moves' 'Level Up Moves' * Scratch: Absol scratches the target with either its claws or its tail. * Feint: Absol feigns going in for its initial strike, then suddenly attacks the opponent from another position, angle and/or direction. A technique designed to bypass precognition or instinctual defending methods in combat. * Leer: Absol gives an intimidating leer with sharp eyes at the opponent to diminish morale and incite fear. * Quick Attack: Absol charges at the target in a single burst of speed, travelling fast enough to become nearly invisible to the naked eye. * Pursuit: Absol chases after a fleeing target and strikes them from behind with a physical blow. * Taunt: Absol deliberately provokes the opponent with gestures, inciting them into a blind range and forego strategic or defensive maneuvers. * Bite: Absol bites down with its sharp fangs. * Double Team: Absol travels rapidly and repeatedly across a short distance, generating several photo-realistic illusionary copies of itself in the process to disorientate its opponent(s). * Slash: Absol slashes across the opponent with either its sharp claws or its bladed tail. * Swords Dance: Absol performs a frenetic, violent dance of fighting spirit, doubling its physical offense in the process. * Future Sight: Through the power of clairvoyance, Absol predicts the position of the target several minutes into the future and delays a burst of psychokinetic energy to strike those exact co-ordinates at the appropriate time. * Night Slash: Absol performs a quick and deep slash the moment that the opportunity arises to exploit an opponent's lack of awareness. * Detect: Absol focuses its mind, using precognition to "observe" an incoming attack before it is actually used, and reacts accordingly. * Psycho Cut: Absol concentrates psychokinetic energy and either projects it outwards as a crescent-shaped blade through the air or imbunes the aforementioned energy into its horn and slashes at mêlée range. * Sucker Punch: From a secure hiding spot, Absol rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. * Razor Wind: Absol accumulates energy around its position in the form of miniature whirlwinds for up to a minute, then unleashes the energy in the form of multiple "blades of wind" (sickle-shaped blades, due to the technique being based on the kamaitachi), aimed at causing optimum damage by targeting the most vulnerable body regions. * Me First: Through mutual application of psychokinesis and natural intiution, Absol can replicate and perform techniques (so long as they deliver direct damaging trauma and to a physiological limitation) about to be used by the opponent in advance, delivering an additional 50% energy output on top of the original move's power (again, presuming that the original move is only weaker, equivalent to or slightly stronger than Absol itself). * Perish Song: Absol sings a malevolent melody that triggers the mutual and simultaneous unconsciousness of both itself and all organisms in audible range within a timeframe of roughly 3 minutes. 'Egg Moves' *'Assurance:' If the target has already taken some damage in the same turn, this attack's power is doubled. *'Baton Pass:' Absol switches places with one of its allies, passing on any statistic amplifications it may have received. Not applicable in the standard versus debate format. *'Curse: '''Absol lower its speed to increase its attack and defense by one stage, however, if there is no opponent in sight, the move will fail. *'Double Edge: Absol becomes surrounded in streaks of white aura and then charges into the opponent with great force, Absol receives 1/3 of the damage done. *'Feint Attack: '''Absol approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. This attack never misses. *'Hex: 'This relentless attack does massive damage to a target affected by status conditions. *'Magic Coat: Absol creates a barrier that will reflect some non-damaging moves before they hit it. *'Me First:' Absol takes the move the opponent was about to use, and uses it itself prior to the opponent's execution of it, while somehow making it stronger. *'Mean Look: '''Absol's eyes glow red and a dark, ghostly aura surrounds it. The aura then extends and surrounds the opponent, making them unable to flee the battle. *'Megahorn: Absol's horn glows green and grows in size. It then hits the opponent with it. *'''Play Rough: Absol plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's Attack stat. *'Punishment: T'he more the target has powered up with stat changes, the greater the move's power. *'Zen Headbutt: '''Absol focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch. 'Pokemon GO Moves' *'Snarl:' Absol yells as if it's ranting about something, which lowers the Sp. Atk stat of the enemy. *'Dark Pulse: Absol opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the opponent, it may cause the target to flinch. *'Thunder:'Absol's body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at the opponent, having a high chance to paralyze the target. '''IQ Skills (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Absol will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Absol knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor: '''Absol, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Absol's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Absol's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher:' Absol has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items. *'Nonsleeper:' Absol resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Absol becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Absol misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Absol becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher:' Absol takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Absol. As an effect of the Counter status, Absol's own attacks can't be reflected. *'Erratic Player:' Absol's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Absol is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Absol receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Absol may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Absol can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Absol can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Absol pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. '''Key:' Absol | Mega Absol Others Notable Victories: Kagura (Senran Kagura) Kagura's Profile (High 7-A versions were used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) Dimaria Yesta's Profile (God Soul Dimaria and Mega Absol were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Nintendo Category:Energy Users Category:Wind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Tragic Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Psychics Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7